


A New Perspective

by Rebel_Alchemist_Sage



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Angst, Awakening, Blood Drinking, F/M, Feeding, Forced Awakening, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Killing for Blood, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage/pseuds/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what might have happened if Dimitri had changed Rose in Blood Promise. There is no Galina but everything else has happened. Lots of twists and turns and my own original character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual FanFiction story originally posted on FanFiction.net in 2012 reaching about 30 chapters. Circumstances kept this from being completed but I hope to be able to continue when I can. Love to hear your thoughts and what you hope to see in the future, though the first 30 chapters have already been set. Will be posting these chapters gradually as to reduce waiting time for me to actually get something new written. Hopefully I can get back into the flow of writing by the time it reaches where I left off. 
> 
> Most of this chapter is directly out of Blood Promise. Felt it was needed to set up the story but didn't realize it would be quite that much from the book itself.

I felt guilty about what I did next, but these were desperate times. In guardian training, I'd been taught both to kill and to incapacitate. I did the latter this time, slamming her head back against the floor and rendering her unconscious. Her expression went slack, her eyelids drooping. Damn. I was reduced to hurting teenage humans.   
  
Standing up, I moved to the door and punched in the first set of numbers, hoping I had them right. To my complete and utter astonishment, I did. The electronic lock clicked, but before I could open the door, I just barely made out another click. Someone had unlocked the outer door.   
  
"Shit," I muttered.   
  
I pulled away from the door immediately, picked up Inna's unconscious body, and hurried to the bathroom. I set her in the tub as gently as possible and had just shut the bathroom door when I heard the main door open. I felt the telltale nausea that signaled a Strigoi was nearby. I knew one of the Strigoi could smell a human, and I hoped shutting her away would be enough to mute Inna's scent. I emerged from the hall and found Dimitri in the living room. I grinned at him and ran into his arms.   
  
"You're back," I said happily.   
  
He held me briefly and then stepped back. "Yes." He seemed slightly pleased at the greeting, but soon his face was all business. " Have you made your decision?"   
  
No hello. No how are you feeling? My heart sank. This wasn't Dimitri.   
  
"I have more questions."   
  
I went over to the bed and lay down in a casual way, just like we always did. He followed a few moments later and sat on the edge, looking down at me."How long will it take?" I asked. "When you awaken me? Is it instantaneous?"   
  
Once more, I launched into an interrogation session. Honestly, I was running out of questions, and at this point, I didn't really want to know the intricacies of becoming Strigoi. I was becoming more and more agitated with each passing moment. I had to act. I had to make use of my fleeting opportunity here.   
  
And yet...before I could act, I had to reassure myself that this really wasn't Dimitri. It was stupid. I should know by now. I could see the physical changes. I'd seen his coldness, the brutality. I'd seen him come fresh from a kill. This wasn't the man I'd loved. And yet...for that one fleeting moment earlier...   
  
With a sigh, Dimitri stretched out beside me. "Rose," he interrupted, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalling for time." Yeah, even as a Strigoi, Dimitri knew how I thought and schemed. I realized if I was going to be convincing, I had to stop playing dumb and remember to be Rose Hathaway.   
  
I put on a look of outrage. "Of course I am! This is a big deal. I came here to kill you, and now you're asking me to join you. You think this is easy for me to do?"   
  
"Do you think it's been easy for me to wait this long?" he asked. "The only ones who get choices are Moroi who willingly kill, like the Ozeras. No one else gets a choice. I didn't get a choice."   
  
"And don't you regret that?"   
  
"No, not now. Now that I'm who I was meant to be." He frowned. "The only thing hurt is my pride-that Nathan forced me and that he acts as though I'm indebted to him. Which is why I'm being kind enough to give you the choice now, for the sake of your pride."   
  
Kind, huh? I looked at him and felt my heart breaking all over again. It was like hearing the news of his death once more. I suddenly grew afraid I might cry. No. No tears. Dimitri always talked about prey and predators. I had to be the predator.   
  
"You're sweating" he said suddenly. "Why?"   
  
Damn, damn, damn. Of course I was sweating. I was contemplating staking the man I loved - or thought I'd loved. And along with sweat, I was sure I was giving off pheromones of my agitation. Strigoi could smell all of those things, too.   
  
"Because I'm scared," I whispered. I propped myself up and stroked the edge of his face, trying to memorize all of his features. The eyes. The hair. The shape of his cheekbones. In my imagination, I overlaid the things I remembered. Dark eyes. Tanned skin. Sweet smile. "I ...I think I'm ready, but it's...I don't know. It's such a big thing."   
  
"It'll be the best decision of your life, Roza."   
  
My breathing was growing rapid, and I prayed he'd think it was because of my fear of being turned. "Tell me again. One more time. Why do you want to awaken me so badly?"   
  
A slightly weary look crossed his face. "Because I want you. I've always wanted you."   
  
And that's when I knew. I finally realized the problem. He'd given that same answer over and over, and each time, something about it had bothered me. I'd never been able to pinpoint it, though. Now I could. He wanted me. Wanted me in the way people wanted possessions or collectibles. The Dimitri I'd known...the one I'd fallen for and slept with...that Dimitri would have said he wanted us to be together because he loved me. There was no love here.   
  
I smiled at him. Leaning down, I kissed him gently. He probably thought I was doing it for the reasons I always did, out of attraction and desire. In truth, it was a goodbye kiss. His mouth answered mine, his lips warm and eager. I held out the kiss a little longer, both to fight back the tears leaking out of my eyes and to lull him into an unsuspecting state. My hand closed around the chair leg, which I'd hidden in my hoodie pocket.   
  
I gripped it tightly and started to pull it out, but before I could I felt an intense pain followed by sheer pleasure. His fangs were sinking deep into my throat.


	2. The New Rose Hathaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, it is my own writing.

I felt the pain followed by pleasure. I moaned and pushed closer. I began to feel drowsy as the blood was drained from my body. Soon I felt his wrist beneath my lips and I drank his warm blood unable to stop myself. Darkness began to close in around me. I was unable to breathe. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as the darkness consumed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
When I awoke, Dimitri was gone. I felt my stomach growl with a hunger I've never felt before. I heard a click on the other side of the door and with amazing speed I was in the bathroom. I peered through the open door as a human boy walked in. Unable to stop myself I ran and grabbed him, and in just seconds he lay dead on the floor, his blood dripping from my mouth. As I looked down at him I was horrified. But at the same time I was excited. It felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt so good. The taste of his blood, so sweet on my tongue as I felt his life draining out of him and into me.  
  
Then it hit me. My enhanced vision. My enhanced hearing. The body lying bloody and unmoving on the floor.  
  
I was a Strigoi!  
  
As I realized this I heard the door opening again. This time it was not any human. It was Dimitri.  
  
"Ahh, you're finally up." he said with a smile. He took a look at the bloody body on the floor and looked pleased. "I see you know now."  
  
I looked into his eyes. My fear was gone, replaced by anger. "You changed me!" I cried out in anger. "You said it would be my choice."  
  
He reached out and held my waist with a haunting smile. "You took too long to decide. You said you were ready."  
  
"I said I think I'm ready! What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He just smiled again and said, "You better get cleaned up my dear. We are going hunting soon."  
  
And with that, he was gone. He didn't bother to close or lock the door. I no longer had a reason to try to escape.  
  
I walked into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My white skin. My fangs. My red eyes. I was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. Compared to me, supermodels were dogs. No matter how angry I was, or how much I tried to deny it, I was happy. Being a Strigoi was wonderful. I felt my skin. It was cold as ice. I got into the shower and washed away the blood and sweat.  
  
As I stepped out of the shower I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Dimitri walked in looking as amazing as ever. He grinned when he saw me wrapped up in my towel. He came closer and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled his lips closer.  
  
And just as quickly as it started, it was over. He walked out and I got dressed.  
  
I walked out and sat on the bed thinking. How did this happen? Just months ago I was a teenage girl worrying about friends and boys. Now I was a Strigoi in Russia with my perfect partner: Dimitri.  
  
As I was thinking this, an image flashed through my mind. Lissa and Adrian at St. Vladimir's. I pushed further and was in Lissa's head. I was Strigoi, but the bond was still there.


	3. Hunting and Dreaming

Lissa and Adrian were sitting in the lobby of the Moroi dorm at St. Vladimir's. They were talking about me.   
  
"Have you found her yet?" Lissa asked him. Adrian just shook his head.   
  
"I've been trying to visit her dreams but she never seems to be asleep when I try."   
  
"Do you think something happened to her? Do you think she's..." she could not even finish the sentence. It was too horrible to think about.   
  
"I will try again tonight. I will try to reach her in her sleep" he was hopeful, but he still had doubts.   
  
And just like that, I was out of her head. I was Strigoi but I still had the bond. What was up with that?   
  
About a minute later Dimitri walked in. "Are you ready to go?" he smiled.   
  
"Go where?" I asked.   
  
"Hunting."   
  
While inside Lissa's head I had completely forgot I was starving. I had only had one human since the change. I needed blood. I craved it.   
  
I pushed thoughts of Lissa out of my mind for now. I needed to feed. I got up and took Dimitri's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Of course I'm ready,"   
  
We walked out and ran 20 miles into town. The town he took me in. We went into a dark alley and waited. Soon enough, a group of teenagers approached. They were drunk from a party. As they came closer I could smell their blood running through their veins. I could already taste it. Unable to wait any longer I sprang from my place of hiding and attacked. They only had time for a terrified look on their faces before I bit into their throats. One managed to utter one word before the pleasure of the bite overtook him. I am still shaky on the Russian language but I believe he said why...? Didn't matter. I sucked him dry and loved the feel of his warm blood running down my throat. When I was done I left the limp bodies on the ground. I was so drunk off excitement that I almost didn't notice Dimitri standing there with a look of approval in his eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry. I should have saved you some."   
  
"No, no. I'm good. You need plenty of blood, as you are newly transformed. And to think we almost wasted our entire lives trying to eliminate the Strigoi race." He came closer and wrapped me tightly in his arms. I loved how it felt. Finally, my life was perfect.

* * *

  
Later that night I lay in the bed. Though my body no longer required sleep, I wanted to speak to Adrian. I closed my eyes and slipped into the spirit induced dream.   
  
"Rose!" Adrian looked shocked that he had managed to reach me. He had allowed me to choose how I looked this time so my red eyes, white skin, and fangs were hidden. He stepped closer, then stopped, not wanting to upset me. "Where are you?"   
  
I just looked at him and said, "I told you already, I can't tell you."   
  
He looked truly worried about me. "Are you okay? Why haven't you been sleeping? I couldn't reach you."   
  
"I've been on a weird schedule. I've been busy."   
  
"You've been gone for a long time. Lissa's worried about you...I'm worried about you. Won't you please tell me where you are?"   
  
I looked at him and then looked away trying to seem nervous. Then I quietly spoke. "I'm in Russia..."   



	4. Telling Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In uploading these chapters I see that some are really short. So today I'll be posting 2 chapters, would really love to read your thoughts.

Back in the room, I was awake again. I had told Adrian where I was. I had asked for him and Lissa to come alone. I told him I wasn't ready for anyone else.   
  
I got up and went to the restroom to see myself again. I looked amazing. Absolutely perfect. I walked into the hall to look for Dimitri. I needed to tell him the news. I found him sitting in another room reading his western novel. Just like old times.   
  
As I approached, he looked up. "Hello there my dear," he said with happiness in his eyes. "I've missed you."   
  
"I need to tell you something."   
  
I told him everything. As soon as I mentioned Adrian's name, a look of hatred showed in his eyes. He hated Adrian for flirting and chasing me. I told him that I was having Adrian come so that Dimitri could get his revenge. I missed Lissa and wanted to change her. He agreed and and pulled me into his embrace. He kissed my lips and I returned the kiss with a deep hunger. I relished in these moments when we could be alone together.   
  
He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. I laid there and looked at him with hunger in my eyes. I reached up and pulled him closer to me. He pulled my shirt off and took a long look at me, his eyes full of love.   
  
When we were done, we laid side by side in the bed. I curled close to his body and felt my heart skip a beat. I loved him and wanted this moment to last forever.   
  
Eventually he got up and went into the shower. I laid in the bed waiting for him. Soon my phone beeped with a text. I had gotten my phone back after I was awakened. I looked at the screen and saw the name:   
  
Viktoria Belikova   



	5. Lissa and Adrian

Dimitri had told everyone in the building to go out and hunt. He wanted to kill Adrian himself. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing his face as he sucked the life out of him. I had given Adrian directions to where we were. He had no idea what he was in for.  
  
As soon as they arrived, I texted him to come up. I was waiting in my room. When Adrian came up with Lissa, Dimitri opened the door. They both froze when they saw him. I just smiled and waved at them ready for the show.   
  
"Did you really think my Roza would ever love you? Dimitri pushed Adrian up against the wall. His eyes burned with anger. "Did you honestly think you had a chance?" Adrian was unable to speak. His face nothing but pure fear. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I just smiled with a cold look on my face. I had no pity for him. I felt no sorrow. "I have waited so long for this." Dimitri lifted Adrian by his throat. "You will pay for your ignorance." And with that he bit deep into his neck and sucked him dry. I was amused by all this.   
  
I got up and walked over to Lissa. She backed up terrified. "Wh...what happened?! H...he changed you."   
  
I came closer. "He has awakened me." I smiled. "It feels amazing. And I want you to experience it with me."   
  
Her mouth fell open, face full of terror as she backed into a corner.   
  
"Won't you join me Lissa? We can be best friends...FOREVER." I came closer. "Don't you trust me? You know I would never hurt you. You saved my life in that car crash."   
  
At the mention of the accident, her eyes filled with tears. Memories of her parents and her brother came flooding back. The blood. Me laying there dead. She had brought me back. She looked into my eyes but her voice still shook, "P-please let me go. Please don't hurt me."   
  
"I told you I would never hurt you. And don't even bother with compulsion. It didn't work on me before I was awakened. Now I am much stronger. You don't have a chance. Please don't make this difficult. All I want is to awaken you, then you will be happy. You will never have to see those bitches at school again." I stepped closer and she tried to run. She did not get far of course. I grabbed her and scolded her for fighting. "It will be quick. I promise." And with that I bit into her throat. She let out a cry of pain and fear. Soon that was replaced by the pleasure that the endorphins in the vampire bite gave off. After I drank her blood, I cut my wrist with my fangs and placed it against her lips. She drank my blood and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and subscribe to know when I post new chapters.


	6. Talking to Viktoria

The next night I went to Baia. I was going to meet up with Viktoria. She was having problems with Rolan. I had spoken to her on the phone and she was crying. She told me that as soon as I left she went to find him. Now he broke up with her and she needed help.  
  
We agreed to meet in the park. When I got there she was sitting alone on the swing. I could see the tears in her eyes. I walked up to her. She looked at me and threw her arms around me crying. It was too dark for her to see my changes. I hugged her back and asked her what happened. She finally said, "You were right. I slept with him...I let him drink from me..." she cried some more. "Now he's gone."   
  
I didn't know how to answer that so I said, "It's okay. It's not your fault."   
  
She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "No...I should have listened to you. It's all my fault. I was so stupid."   
  
I knew I wasn't going to be able to convince her so I asked her to come with me. We got in my car and drove off. She was still crying. "There's something else I need to tell you." She seemed so afraid.   
  
"Whatever happened, you can tell me. It can't be that bad"   
  
She took a deep breath, looking down and said, "I'm pregnant." 


	7. Viktoria Finds Out and Lissa Wakes Up

We got back to where me and Dimitri were living. We hadn't said a word since she told me she was pregnant. I was in shock, but not completely surprised. We got out of the car. The sun would be up soon, right now it was just bright enough to see. She looked at me and froze. Crap, I forgot.   
  
"Y...you're a Strigoi..." She was terrified.   
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." And I meant it. "I want to help you." I took her hand and walked her inside. She was too scared to resist. I took her upstairs and knocked on Dimitri's door. He opened it and I could clearly see he was surprised. When Viktoria saw him she started crying again. Dimitri just looked at me. I mouthed, _She needs help._ __   
  
Dimitri moved so that we could come in. He was still too surprised to say anything. Viktoria just kept crying. She had probably forgotten all about Rolan right now. She was too scared. I sat her down and told her to tell Dimitri what happened. She didn't say anything. Dimitri looked at her with frustration on his face. "Viktoria, it's okay. You are not in any danger. I would never hurt you. I'm sure Rose wouldn't either. Please just tell me what's wrong.   
  
Viktoria was scared but managed to get it together enough to say, "My boyfriend left me."   
  
Dimitri just looked at me and I told Viktoria to tell him the rest.   
  
"I slept with him," she was crying again. "I let him drink from me."   
  
Dimitri was stunned. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Tell him."   
  
She was crying harder than ever now. I'm pregnant. He left me and now I'm pregnant."   
  
Dimitri was shocked but knew he needed to comfort her. He pulled her close and hugged her. However being hugged by a Strigoi probably wasn't that comforting.   
  
I left so they could have more privacy. I had taken her phone and received a text from her mom asking where she was. I texted back _Staying at a friend's house._ so she wouldn't worry. I walked down the hall and into the room where Lissa was still unconscious. I could tell through the bond, she would be waking up soon and thought I should be here when she does. Soon enough she was awake, and she was scared. "Wh...what happened? What did you do?"   
  
"I awakened you. You're welcome. Now I trust you are thirsty?"


	8. Lissa

I took Lissa out hunting after it got dark. I had to help her pin the humans since she had been a Moroi and not had any physical training. She seemed to be enjoying it.   
  
"I never knew how good it felt to drink all the life out of a person. It feels amazing."   
  
"There's a lot of things you never knew before. We should be getting back soon. I need to see how Dimitri is doing with Viktoria."   
  
When we get back Lissa goes upstairs to her room and I go to check on Viktoria. When I walk in I see her and Dimitri sitting on the floor laughing. Glad to see she is feeling better and more comfortable around Dimitri. I walk over and she looks up at me. "Hi Roza." she says with a smile.   
  
"What's going on?" I ask.   
  
Dimitri has that magnificent smile of his that I seem to be seeing a lot lately. Viktoria is laughing too much to answer. Soon she gets up and says, "I really should be going now. I don't want my mom to get mad at me...yet."   
  
Dimitri puts a hand on her stomach and feels the baby kick. I see his smile grow wider. I take Viktoria and as we go she looks back, smiles, and says, "Goodbye Dimika. It was great seeing you again. I really missed you."   
  
"I missed you too." he said with a light in his eyes.   
  
"Will I ever see you again?"   
  
"Perhaps, maybe someday."   
  
She smiled and practically skipped out the door. I drove her back to Baia and dropped her off at her house. I had put her phone back in her bag. As I drove home I thought about how happy Dimitri had been to see his sister. I wanted him to always be that happy. When I got back I heard a beep. I picked up Lissa's phone and read the message from Christian.   
  
_ Where are you? Are you okay? I'm worried about you. Call me. _


	9. Chapter 9

I had told Lissa about the text. I could tell she missed him. She loved him and wanted him. With her permission I texted him back with her phone: Christian. This is Rose. I have been awakened and I have Lissa. If you want to save her then come to Russia...ALONE. If anyone else comes she will be killed. If you love her I suggest you don't try anything funny.   
  
I also texted him the directions to our location. He instantly responded: I will kill you if you hurt her. I laughed when I read this. He loved her so much. I knew he would not risk her safety by telling anyone. He would risk his life to save her.   
  
I was bored so I went to go find Dimitri, I found him in the library reading another one of his western novels. He looked up when I approached. "Is something wrong?" he asked.   
  
"No, I'm just so bored." I winked at him. "Won't you please come keep me company?"   
  
I saw a grin spread over his face as he looked me up and down. "Love to." he said with a mischievous look in his eyes.   
  
I pulled him by the arm upstairs and to the bed. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed easily. As I landed and bounced on the bed I giggled. I wanted him so badly. He ripped off his shirt and crawled up on me. I smiled and pulled him closer. I reached for his waistband and pulled down his pants. He gave me a rough kiss and ripped off my pants easily. He then pushed the tent in his boxers against my wet panties. I pulled off my shirt and pulled his hands to my breasts as he continued the passionate kiss. He reached inside my panties and stuck 3 fingers in my vagina and fingered me roughly. I maneuvered so that my panties came off. I ripped off his boxers and forced him closer. I could see the lust in his eyes and without warning he thrust his large member into me. I cried out in pleasure as he moved in and out without slowing down. Eventually he pulled out and smiled as he bent down and licked my vagina. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I pushed him down hard and quickly took him in my mouth. He was very large so what I could not fit in my mouth I worked with my hands. I licked his cock and circled the head with my tongue. He let out a growl and before I knew it he had me pinned under him. Even with my new strength, I could not pull free...not that I would want to. He put his cock to my vagina and thrust deep again. He thrust again and again getting harder and faster each time until I screamed as my orgasm hit hard. He did not stop though. He thrust harder and harder until he collapsed with pleasure.   
  
When he finally recovered he leapt up out of the bed, his look of lust replaced by strong anger and hate. I sat up and looked at him. "Dimitri? What's wrong?"   
  
He got dressed and threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed. We have to go."   
  
"Go where? Tell me what's wrong."   
  
He looked at me and looked away. "I'm sorry to scare you Rose. But this just can't wait."   
  
"Tell me now. Where are we going?" I was getting impatient.   
  
He looked me in the eyes and said, "I have a matter to discuss with Rolan." And with that he stormed out of the room.


	10. Rolan

We were in an SUV driving to Baia. Dimitri was so angry he would not speak. He just looked straight ahead with a scary look on his face. I couldn't blame him. He was pissed off. That bastard Rolan had gotten Viktoria pregnant and left her. I remembered him hitting on me in Baia when he was still with Viktoria but thought I should probably not mention that to Dimitri.   
  
We arrived in Baia where we found Rolan easily. No surprise he was with a dhampir girl. They were kissing in a car. We waited for him to leave so we could get him alone. He was walking towards a gas station when Dimitri grabbed him and had him pinned against an alley wall. He looked terrified. Good. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dimitri screamed at him pressing him so hard against the wall that I thought he would die right there. "You take advantage of girls and then you leave them!" Rolan could not speak. He was frozen in horror. "ANSWER ME BASTARD!" Dimitri shouted.   
  
"Wh...what do you want? What did I do?!"   
  
Dimitri threw him at another wall in the alley and pinned him to the ground. "I am Viktoria Belikova's brother!"   
  
Rolan looked terrified. Like he would die just from fear.   
  
"You got my sister pregnant...then you left her!"   
  
Rolan then recognized me and was once again speechless. Dimitri was pissed and wouldn't waste anymore time on this asshole. He snapped his neck and threw him on the ground. I walked up behind Dimitri and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Without thinking, he spun around and sent me flying through the air. I hit the wall hard and looked at him shocked. He immediately realized what he had done and looked horrified. He was down next to me in less than a second. "Roza...I'm so sorry. You surprised me...no...there is no excuse for what I just did. Are you okay?!"   
  
I stood up easily and spoke to him softly. "Dimitri...it was not your fault. I should have known not to bother you when you're on edge like that. It's okay. I'm fine. Come now. I'm hungry."   
  
We were on our way home after a quick meal. Dimitri was still upset about the incident in the alley. I told him he was overreacting but he was too upset. "How can you say that Rose? I hit you. I could have killed you."   
  
"No Dimitri. I am a Strigoi now. I am strong. I can't be killed that easily. You were angry about Rolan. You had every right to feel that way. You had to get your frustration out."   
  
"But what if this happens again? What if I can't stop myself. What if I..."   
  
"Stop torturing yourself. It won't happen again. Nothing will happen. I love you and I trust you. We will be together forever. What is done is done. I'm fine. You have to move on."   
  
He smiled and stroked my hair. "You know why I love you Roza?"   
  
"Why?" I smiled.   
  
"You are so smart. You speak your mind and won't take crap from anyone. I am so lucky to have you. I don't know what I would've done if I'd had to live the rest of eternity without you."   
  
When we got home Lissa ran out. "Rose! The spies have informed me that Christian has been spotted at the airport. He's coming..."


	11. Christian and Viktoria

**Rose's POV**   
  
When Christian got there and I saw he was smart about one thing. He came alone. I watched from the window as he ran inside. I heard him fighting the Strigoi on the first floor. Incinerating them. He was so naive. He was using up all his strength before he even got here. When he finally got upstairs I could hear him trying to break down the door. It was no use so I opened both doors and stepped back. He stopped and shouted. "Where is she?!"   
  
I smiled. "Well hello. Nice to see you too"   
  
His hands caught fire but quickly went out when Lissa stepped out of the bathroom. His mouth dropped open when he saw her eyes. He was frozen in shock.   
  
"Christian." she smiled. "I missed you so much."   
  
He stepped back in fear. "L...Lissa. What...how...why..."   
  
"Don't be scared Christian. I love you. I always will. Please let me awaken you."   
  
Christian backed up more and hit the wall. "No...my parents..."   
  
"You are not your parents. And remember? They were going to wait until you were older to change you. They raised you until they were killed. Being awakened does not make you a monster. Do you think I'm a monster?" she looked into his eyes. He just fell to his knees in fear. "Please don't be afraid. We can be together...always." Then she bit into his throat. He cried out in pain and fear. That quickly turned to pleasure as the endorphins kicked in. She sucked him dry and fed him her blood. When he passed out she picked him up and carried him out of the room.   
  
Dimitri and I drove out to Baia again. Viktoria was going to tell her family but she was scared. When we got there Viktoria ran outside to greet us. She hugged Dimitri so tightly I thought her arms would fall off. I could see she had gotten bigger. When Olena came out to see what was going on and froze when she saw me and Dimitri. Dimitri noticed her fear and walked over to her. "Mother...please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone in our family. I love you all and have missed you so much. I'm not a total monster. I came to help Viktoria."   
  
Olena looked at Viktoria with surprise. "It's okay mom." Viktoria took Dimitri's and my hand and pulled us inside. When everyone else saw us they froze as well. I'm just glad Yeva wasn't here. Viktoria pulled Olena inside and had her sit down. Me and Dimitri stood in the corner away from everyone.   
  
When Viktoria finally had everyone's attention she told them, "Everyone? I'm..." she was too scared to say it. I looked her in the eyes and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Everyone was frozen again. Olena spoke up first, "Who is the father?" "Rolan Kislyak." Viktoria answered. Sonya's mouth fell open but she stayed quiet.   
  
Hours later it was time to go. The Belikovs had gotten used to us just like Viktoria had. They were sad to see us go and Paul would not let go of Dimitri's leg. "I love you Dimika. Please don't go."   
  
"I'm sorry Paul. Roza and I have to get back before the sun comes up." Dimitri was sad to say goodbye because he hadn't seen his family in so long. He loved them and missed them. "We will be back. I want to meet my new niece or nephew."   
  
We were on our way back when I got hungry. We stopped near a dark alley and waited. Soon a kid ran by being chased by 3 bigger kids. We let the first kid go by but grabbed the others. We snapped their necks so they would not scream and we drank their blood until there was nothing left. We didn't have much time. We had to get back.   
  
When we got back Lissa was not there. Inna told Dimitri that Christian had woken up and Lissa took him out to hunt. Inna was still mad at me about my last night as a Dhampir. She would not talk to me at all. Me and Dimitri went upstairs. I took a shower while he cleaned up the room. I came out, got dressed, and sat on the bed. I looked at the pile of jewelry that Dimitri had given me when I was still alive. "Dimitri?"   
  
"Yes my dear?" he looked up at me.   
  
"Will you tell me now where you got all this jewelry?"   
  
He looked away. Why is this so important to you Roza?"   
  
"I just want to know. Did you take them from the people you killed?"   
  
"Yes. There was no reason for them to go to waste. You are so beautiful and these look so beautiful on you."   
  
I smiled. He was so sweet, so loving, so...perfect. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. I loved him so much.   
  
"Roza, I have some important things to do around here. Lissa should be back soon. Why don't you wait for her and you can just hang out with her."   
  
Dimitri left and soon Lissa and Christian got back. I could tell through the bond that they had had a great time. Lissa just wanted to relax now so I went to go find her. I found Lissa finally and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She said yes and we went up to my room. We watched movie after movie until the sun went down again. I had missed just hanging out with Lissa. When we ran out of movies to watch we got bored. I asked Lissa if there was anything she wanted to do.   
  
"I haven't been to a nightclub in quite a while."   
  
I liked this idea so we got ready and went out.


	12. The Nightclub Feeding

Lissa and I soon arrived at a new nightclub that had just opened. I was wearing one of the small dresses Dimitri had given me when I was captured and a very beautiful necklace he had given me. Lissa was wearing a tight blue dress we had gotten on the way here. When we got to the door we showed our IDs and went in. We went straight to the bar and ordered some martinis.   
  
"Well hello there ladies" a man put his hand on my shoulder. We turned around to see a good looking man in his early 20s who was clearly drunk. I could taste his blood already.   
  
"Hi" I smiled as I looked him up and down. I could see him staring at my chest.   
  
"My name is Boris and this is Ivan." he pointed to his friend who also appeared to be in his early 20s and very handsome. "Are you lovely ladies here alone?"   
  
I looked at Lissa and she smiled back. "Why yes, we are." she said.   
  
"Can we buy you girls a drink?" Ivan smiled.   
  
"Could do that," I smiled at him. "or we could find somewhere we can be alone..." I winked.   
  
They both looked very happy as me and Lissa got up and took their hands leading them outside. We walked quietly into an alley behind the club. When we got there we started kissing until Boris looked at my necklace with a frown and said, "Hey, this is my sister's necklace. She was found dead in an alley a few months ago."   
  
"What?" I said with fake surprise.   
  
He started backing up. "How did you get it?"   
  
"Do you really want to talk about some necklace, or do you want to kiss me?" I asked with a pouty smile.   
  
"Ivan, let's get out of h..." Boris turned around to see Lissa sink her fangs into Ivan's throat. Ivan let out a cry of pain but then started to moan until Lissa just dropped his dead body on the ground, blood dripping from her teeth. Boris turned back to me looking terrified. "What are you girls?! Pl...please let me go."   
  
"I can't do that," I said with an evil smile. "I'm just too thirsty, and you smell too good." I pushed him up against the wall and took a big sniff. "Mmmm...you smell so sweet."   
  
He tried to pull away and I laughed at his useless attempt to escape. "You could make this so much easier on yourself," I said as I licked his neck and he grimaced. "You could let me drink you without a fight, or you could try to fight, but I'm still going to drink you."   
  
He tried to scream for help but it stuck in his throat as I bit into him. Soon he was just an empty corpse laying on the ground. I licked his blood from my lips and smiled. I loved feeding. It was so much fun and the people tasted so good.   
  
I looked over at Lissa now, "So do you want to go back inside?"   
  
"Nah, I want to get back to Christian now." she smiled.   
  
We went back home and I went up to my room. When I walked in Viktoria was sitting there with a scared look on her face.


End file.
